Your own path
by Starriye
Summary: This is Twilight from Alice's point of view.


"Every Go to your room. I don't want to see you tell morning" Carlisle firers voice bellowed at the others who where fighting. Rosalie was yelling to jasper and at me. Emmit was trying to com Rosalie down. And Edward and Esme wasn't home yet they had gone hunting . I sat on the bottom step clutching my head my hair was a mess Rosalie threw down the per of scissors in her hand which hit my head i was already crying this only made me cry more. Rosalie stomped up the stairs. Emmit followed her jasper stud on the stairs not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry" He said then ran off to his room.

Carlisle sat down next to me. "Its only hair" He put his arm around me as i fell in to him crying.

"I spent so long trying to get it that long." I cried back at him. He chuckled as i looked up at him.

"Well you still have a lot of time to still to grow it out again" He smiled at me.

"That doesn't madder. How could Rosaline do that its not fair." I yelled and started to softly cry again. Edward and Esme walked in to the house and ran over to use.

"what happened?" Esme asked looking at me and Carlisle. Edward walked over to use he knelt down in front of me.

"your not made at Rosaline your only made because you sow it coming but couldn't stop it" I cried and fell int to his arms. "Ill take her to her room" Edward said piking me up.

"I'll be up to fix your hair later Alice" Esme said with a sigh Looking at Carlisle.

"Edward" I mumbled

"Its happens to every one, I mean look at jasper" I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him. His hand brushed the teas away from my face.

"He tried to com Her down and couldn't."

"He did?" I asked looking at my bedroom door

"He did" Edward was now opening my door. He set me down on one of the the big fluffy chars in my room. "Close your eyes and try and com down OK.?"

"OK" Edward sat on the armrest of the chair he started to sing a song softly. I closed my eyes and lissend to him. It must have been an hour or so cues when i opened my eyes Esme was standing next to me with a per of scissors in her hand.

"You ready?" She asked. I simply nodded and she had me stand up. She worked on my hair for a long time. Edward sat in front of me watching tell he got board and when to his room. Once Esme was done i had just enough time to Get ready for school. And look at my new hair cut in the mirror for a little bit. It wasn't bad a little shorter then i would have wanted but it wasn't bad. It was crouped short painted in every direction. Probably from how uneven it was to start with.

Once we all where in the car we sat in silents as Edward drove us to school. He chose a spot and every one got out and headed in the different directions. Jasper walked with me to class in silents. "Its not your fault" I mumbled softly but he didn't say anything.

The day was different i couldn't put my finger on it. Tell i stopped right outside my first class and sow in my mind a girl walking around campus. "A new kid" I mumbled once i came back to the out side world. Jasper was holding me up.

"A new kid?" He asked as i stud up on my own.

"Yep. She's here today i think" I walked in to the classroom and took a set jasper sat behind me.

"So this new kid"

"Shes human!" I said in a soft yelling whisper at him.

"I just wanted to know more." He defended him self.

"Stop thinking about girls jasper" he snickered back at me.

"I'm am a man" was th last thing he said to me.

The day seemed to go faster then normal as i kept my eyes out for the new girl. It wasn't tell lunch that i sow her. She was sitting at a table surrounded by people. Who where rambling on about every thing. Every one at my table was still not talking to each other they weren't even looking in the same direction. I was looking at the new girl with out looking in her direction she was staring at us. Are we a freak show i thought..

I got mad a the thought and that thought that Rosaline still hadn't said sorry for what she had done so i got up and garbed my tray. I walked over to dump my tray in the trash and then fled out the back door in anger at Rosaline.

Note: I dont own twilight.This will be a hard story to wright.More will come once my computer will let me.


End file.
